1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastening arrangement and, more particularly, to a restraint assembly employed with a resilient latch assembly to limit relative movement between two elements connected by the resilient latch assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has generally been a common practice to secure structural components or elements together by employing nuts, bolts, hinges and the like. In order to assure proper alignment of the elements, it has been necessary to construct adjoining, connected elements within specific tolerances. If the tolerances were made too large, the elements would often be misaligned slightly or fit together loosely. If the tolerances were too small, there was the possibility that the elements would still be misaligned or not fit together at all, particularly in hazardous environments where the elements were subject to damage tending to distort the elements.
A cost effective alternative, which may be suitable in noncritical applications, is to design the elements so that exact fit of the elements is not required. While such designs provide a great deal of flexibility, the elements often still need to be rigidly secured together in appropriate interrelationship. One method of securing two elements together so that they do not move apart is to utilize resilient latches, thus permitting compensation for inaccurate or altered dimensions of the elements and allowing for quick, easy connection. However, where a resilient latch is employed, some relative motion is still permitted between the elements, particularly in a direction in which the resilient latch does not provide a substantial holding force.